eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Reveka Wojciechowski
Reveka Blagorodna Wojciechowski Weapon-Smith • Vorobyov Alumni This character is roleplayed by Kira The world is round and the place which may seem like the end may also be the beginning. - Ivy Baker Priest Quick Info Biography Silvester Veselin Wojciechowski and Isidora Angel Resnik still live as enemies, the way they did as neighbors, children, and classmates. They are not in love, they may never have been, and they are not a happy family. Although, they are mine. Silvester is my татко and Isidora is my мајка, they met when they were young. When татко was a little boy he met the little girl next door. My мајка. The Mlekuc, and Wojiechowski family decided their children were going to be married. The arrangement was made, and it was fulfilled. I have never lived with both my родители, ever. татко and мајка live in separate countries. Macedonia, and Poland. Early Life I was born on October the 23rd, and before I came along мајка was all alone. She told me she didn't want to tell татко that I lived. She wanted to tell him I died, she hoped it would keep him from coming back to Macedonia. That if he believed they failed to create a child he would give up on their marriage. EESM Life When I started at EESM the first person I met was the secretively social Chamois, Dajza Dervishi. Her name isn't even Dajza it's something crazy Engjëllushe. Dajza Dervishi sounds so much better. We aren't even in the same house but we became friends right away. She is inspirational, she always seems so carefree to me. I sometimes think that she resists negativity, like oil resists water. Later Life Daj, Deny and I are still very much attached at the hip. The three of us live together, Daj and Deny in one room, myself in the other. We bought an apartment together after graduation. Three rooms, one for each of us. Deny and Daj were spending a lot more time together since I am always focused on my metal-work. They never bought into the stuff everyone else said about them, until one night. The three of us were goofing around, up way too late, and drunk. All of the best of my memories of us start the way. Personality I should be defined by my capacity for violence, my exceptionality, and my pragmatism. I am as practical as they come. This coupled with my independent nature some think is what makes me a formidable force to be reckoned with. I analyse a situation, I never let my emotions dictate the terms to which I will accept. I go ahead, and I get what I want. My life is full of promise and potential. I am an ambitious individual, my aims in life are big. I trust myself, and I never let anyone make me question what I know about me. I am, or can be calm, and I enjoy life as it unfolds. I tend to be experimental in life, and I like trying out new ideas. I despise monotony in life, and I always look to change stagnant things that have been the same for too long. In spite of my restlessness, I remain ever focused, and determined towards my goals. Appearance My hair is dark, very, very dark brown. It is commonly mistaken for black. I have brown eyes, they are almond shaped. They are the perfect tool to express my love or my hatred. My skin is fair, I have a small splash of freckles all over my face. The most easily noticed is are the ones on my nose. Magical abilities and skills Charms, Transfiguration and Dark Magic I am most skilled with Charms, my father works as a Metal-charmer in Poland he taught me everything I know. I enjoy Transfiguration because of the wide variety of thing that can be done with the knowledge. Dark Magic is my true love, nothing in the world can compare. :My first act of magic was a summoning spell. татко yelled at me for playing with some of the new knives he made. He told me to sit still and keep quite. I would have done the opposite but he promised me a knife if I behaved. I sat down, thinking about how much I still wanted to play. One of the knives came flying right toward me, it cut right though my hand. Relationships Etymology Reveka is a Hebrew name, a variation of the name Rebecca. It means to "tie, bind, snap or snare". Blagorodna Благородна (Macedonian, Bulgarian) means "noble" in Macedonian and Bulgarian. Wojciechowski is a Polish surname it literally means "one from Wojciechy" (or Wojciechow or Wojciechowo). Possessions Category:Kiraly Category:Graduated Character Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Pure-Blood Category:October Birthday Category:Born in Macedonia Category:Macedonian Category:Polish Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Vorobyov Alumni Category:Name Begins With "R" Category:Characters Category:Ambidextrous Category:Lesbian